User talk:Octachoron
Promotion? Okay, I was hoping that after my school semester went out I'd be able to dedicate more time to this wiki, but I think it's become clear that I've kinda moved on from here, unfortunately. Obviously a wiki needs a more active admin, and you are certainly quite active and your history is quite good, so I was thinking about giving you admin status. Would you be willing to take on that role? I feel a little weird just throwing this out there and not using a public forum or something, but this is a pretty small wiki so hey. --Pigbuster 10:39, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, definitely. ~Octachor n 22:07, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, it's done. I figure it goes without saying that I expect you to use these powers wisely. Don't cause mass vandalization, don't cause admin drama, be polite yet firm, save bans for anyone who causes genuinely problematic disturbances (nothing's ever gotten that out of hand, so you shouldn't even have to ban anyone), etcetera etcetera. Welcome to the admin club! --Pigbuster 08:46, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::K. Also, thanks! ~Octachor n 17:01, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey. Tyler9000 01:42, March 20, 2011 (UTC) JADESPRITE Would her picture go under "Dream" since she's Dream Jade? Karpinskijd 01:17, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'd just give her her own page. ~Octachor n 01:26, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Signature So how do you change your signature. I would like a felt green wording :"Octachoron". ~Octachor n 20:29, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Template Footing On the template Navbox Homestuck Characters, I added onto the footer the initials for the Writ Keeper, only now it's uneven since there are more Prospit characters than Derse, so there are two Prospit ones at the end. Is there any particular way we can reorder it? Saiknohx 21:58, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Not that I can think of. ~Octachor n 22:13, January 7, 2011 (UTC) sience murder How did I kill science? ._. I checked again and it says on several sites that Volcanos can create new islands, or is there something I'm missing?BitterLime 07:25, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know the specifics, but it's a process triggered by undersea eruptions that can take a ridiculously long time. Plus, that would mean there couldn't be much of anything other than flat land and enemies on the planet. ~Octachor n 21:27, January 20, 2011 (UTC) : :Normal volcanos can make the landmass they stand on grow, but yeah you are right, it normally takes ages. And all in all it just seems easier that the heat evaporated the water or something. BitterLime 18:22, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Report Excuse if this isn't the right place, just noticed a bit of vandalism over at Laserswordkind, where it started existing. As an orphaned page I don't think it'd be caught otherwise. 18:17, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Countdown I dunno... From the first posthttp://www.formspring.me/mspadventures/q/2123465717 of the new formspring I get the impression it's supposed to be more straight dope and less wall-to-wall trolling. Looking at other answers, they seem pretty literal. I did write "timestamps may be errors". Perhaps the uncertainty should be emphasized even more, but I think it's appropriate to mention on the page. Obviously we can't be sure, but on a balance of probabilities I still think the timestamps really were mistakes! How can you be 100% certain he was being sarcastic? If you're not, teach the controversy. Raisins 03:38, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Hussie makes sarcastic comments like that all the time, if it was really a mistake he'd probably just make something up to explain it. Plus he cited that page as evidence for Karkat still being alive on his old formspring. ~Octachor n 03:42, January 26, 2011 (UTC) WV I decieded to take this here instead of the talk page, because I want to understand your reasoning better. Sorry about the bugging, fussing and meddling in advance. What bothers me about the way it's currently formulated on the page is: 1. How can he recognize something he just drew? That sounds weird, do you mean he draws it and then goes, "oh yeah I recognise that as the things I saw from my old planet". If so, that's not the reason why the planets look like they do. How could there be any other explanation other than that he is influenced (consciously or subconcsiously) by his memories from the medium (or some inherit knowledge he has as a constant trait given by the game) 2. The formulation "subconscious foreshadowing" mixes two layers of the story. For the reader this is of course foreshadowing, and for the WV this may possibly be a subconscious memory (or part of the traits the game gives him). But it's not "subconscious foreshadowing", it can't be because "subconscious" makes it clear that we are talking about WV here, and it can't be foreshadowing to him because he has seen those things in the past. I really struggle to word/explain this right not...I hope you still get what I mean. Sorry. I'm going to suggest this: "The Vagabond seems to "decide" how the planets look like and if they have any moons. They come to be exact replicas of the four planets, Prospit, and Derse because WV originally comes from Skaia. He recreates the word he knows, either from his memories or due to some subconscious knowledge he has as a game constant (similar to Jack's hatred for the Black Queen). Since the reader was not aware of WV's origins when he was first introduced this qualifies as Weird Plot Shit and foreshadowing." Tell me what you thinkBitterLime 19:45, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! Uploaded those files as I was trying to make one of those image tabbing things like Homestuck characters for Problem Sleuth, Ace Dick and Pickle Inspector for their respective nautical costumes, but just can't work out how to get it working. Never done any kind of wiki-editing so it's all very confusing. Even messed up trying to post a message here, so I think I'll leave it to the experts >_< Aberrant Steel 05:52, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately it only works for Homestuck characters, because of the template. Just add them somewhere else on the articles. ~Octachor n 14:02, January 30, 2011 (UTC) broken ampersands Hi. I saw on pigbuster's page his "fix" of the ampersand issue (clearing the cache) and applyed it to every single homestuck page. Unfortunately, new edits are still somehow causing the problem (see Gamzee page for example). Manually clearing the cache regularly via a bot is possible but it seems a bit abusive and might get me ip-banned (it took 80 megabytes to clear the whole MSPA wiki and hammering the site can slow the wiki for other users). Any ideas on a permanent fix? :I'll see if I can do anything, though the fact that you were able to do that means you're probably far better than I am at this. ~Octachor n 04:20, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Are there any news on this issue? It seems like it keeps hapening. :/ Noticed it today again on the Ancestors page. Wish I could help but I have no idea what causes the issue in the first place, it seems like they just "break" after some time because this stupid "amp;" get's shoved into the link for some reason.BitterLime 03:05, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Searches turned up nothing, so I have no idea why it happens. It's probably wikia's problem. ~Octachor n 13:33, March 19, 2011 (UTC) tavros' death That guy that keeps editing the tavros article said I would explain it to you, so I will: The guy's a troll, let's bann him. Mostly joking here because I don't even know if we can bann people, but if you check out his contributions they simply consist out of editing that one line into the tavros page repeatedly.BitterLime 12:51, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I think I'm gonna give him a few days of time out. ~Octachor n 20:57, February 9, 2011 (UTC) sollux Not editing it back, but the way I meant it is that his derse dreamself becomes his real self and is thus not regarded as a dreamself anymore. So he dies, comes back to life by using a dreamself (but the dreamself becomes the current normal self during that process). So died and came back to life once already, now he could die a second time, after turning blind, like his original prophecy said. Also, it seems odd that he would be so specific about his double death when he talks to terezi, if equis and tavros had a double death now too, so he/the prophecy might not count dreamself, unless they have become normal selfs. Anyway, it's pretty ambigious imo, so I am leaving it alone, just wanted to let you know my reasoning behind it.BitterLime 21:40, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Pages to Merge Would it be a good idea to merge:List of Known Captchalogue Codes & Alchemiter? 23:59, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Nah, because the codes have purposes besides the alchemiter. ~Octachor n 13:21, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Oops... Sorry about the article with my name on it. I thought I was editing my profile page and must have clicked a wrong link somewhere. My bad. :( Threyon 03:00, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Equis: Seek the Highb100d. Hey I th8ught I'd just ask if I c8uld make an article c8vering S Equis: Seek the Highb100d. Seem like it deserves an article, y8u kn8w? GlitchS 22:16, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Equius: Seek the highb100d. ~Octachor n 22:45, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : :8h w8w h8w did I miss that : I searched like 88 times : :GlitchS 20:08, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Please help me I'm sorry to ask here, but I have no idea where else to go: How can I change my profile picture? The little tiny one in the corner with my username is there, but on my profile I can't figure out how to get a picture there. UnabrigedLamentation 23:36, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Just click the button that says add a photo? ~Octachor n 19:49, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Someone's Trolling Ohai~ Someone seems to be trying to instigate a flame/trolling war on a couple of user talk pages, mine included. They look like they're operating anonymously, and their weapon seems to be the unoriginality of fancharacters (all FCs are unoriginal anyways). Rather than spurring them on, I figured I'd ask someone who might be able to stop this before someone innocent gets banned! Thanks! :3 Lexi greene 13:47, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I have a suggestion to staunch the flow of the trolling. Maybe you could make Lexi's and perhaps Riglax's userpages/user-talk-pages semi-protected so that only logged-in users can edit them? It'd cut back on the vandal's proxy technique... ZinfandelZT 03:06, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I was just about to do that. I'll protect user pages on request. ~Octachor n 03:12, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! Any chance you could proteect mine since the troll's probably gonna go after me for suggesting it? ZinfandelZT 03:44, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: Alright, guys I got one of his IP blocked. (User:121.216.82.107), but he seams to be using this one. (User:58.165.221.184) Thanks for protecting my userpage, in any matter! 8D ::: :::Btw, shouldn't normally, User Pages be protected all the time? Like only the user can edit his/her userpage? ---Rig 08:40, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure if I can actually do that. ~Octachor n 13:09, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yah, on my first week of being on the wiki someone spamed my page too. What kind of fiend whould do this? ::::-- Jack blackstone Afterlife (Homestuck) Do you think there's enough information on the Afterlife to make a new page?Saiknohx 21:26, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, or at least Dream bubbles. ~Octachor n 02:27, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm starting to write it now, but is there anyway to publish the page, but keep it private until everything is straightened out? I get the feeling I'll be missing a whole lot of stuff, and I'll need a cosigner for fact checking. Saiknohx 19:33, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Uh, hey. Sorry to just jump into this conversation, but I've been wondering wether or not the afterlife page should be a new page or a subsection of Furthest Ring? Also I think it's fine to post the page even if it's not perfect or complete yet, especially since it will probably get alot of edits soon.BitterLime 19:59, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::I see why you think it'd belong in the Furthest Ring page, but for now I think we should have two seperate pages. I'm about to post the page now so that someone else can edit it, since I really shouldn't even be doing this right now (I'm in class, hahaha). Saiknohx 20:19, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I'm a new user, and I really need some help with navigating around the site and editing my profile page, et cetera et cetera. Could you give me some quick tips? I'd really appreciate it. <:D Oh, and does html coding work while editing such pages? I hope I'm not being too much of a nuisance. ;__;` :I don't think html works, but I'm not really an expert. As for tips, try to avoid meaningless phrases like "is later shown to be" or "was recently discovered to be caused by", and obviously fact check things, but other than that pretty much any editing style works. ~Octachor n 01:31, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Colour templates? :Just mess around with the code of Template:Color, it should be pretty easy to figure out. That's how I ususally do it, at least. ~Octachor n 01:31, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I'M BEING TROLLED! T_T Dude. You HAVE to hear this. I logged on today and I looked at my profile and......POOF! It was all gone! AND it also said "Im gay and have troll dick up my butt". Yes. I AM BEING TROLLED! :O Can you help me with this? I am also losing alot of my edits, but im not worried about that because that crap sucked. Sorry about talking to you about it but I didn't know who else to talk to about this. Tyler out. Tyler9000 20:18, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :You can check history and restore a previous version of the page when that happens. ~Octachor n 00:36, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Alternate Future Jade I do not remember this particular fact from Andrew's old formspring account, though I did read all of the answers at some point. It literally had over a thousand goddamned answers on it, so it's possible my memory is failing me. I don't know if it was archived or what, but I would love to see this answer again because it may resolve some of my own confusion. I don't wish to come across as rude; I am here to have an interesting conversation about a webcomic I enjoy, not a fight. If your viewpoint has merit, I am anxious to hear it and increase my own understanding of the story. However, absent this answer or any other evidence on the matter, it seems apparent that what I described is indeed the case. I was confident enough about this that I did not even mark it as conjecture. The temporal mechanics involved are laid out several times and repeatedly confirmed--the Earth and the Kids' Incipisphere are two different universes with two different alpha timelines, each of which has a unique set of branching doomed timelines. With the proper equipment, one can travel, transfer items, or communicate from one's own present moment to any point in the other universe's timeline. This is the same relationship each of these universes share with the Trolls' Incipisphere. Not only are they separate, they are not even parallel, so any notion of "the present moment in the other universe" is meaningless. Sburb provides this illusion for the convenience of the players during the timeframe where some but not all of them have entered the Incipishere, but it has no real merit. So, when and why would an offshoot doomed Earth timeline be created solely for the benefit of joining the doomed Incipisphere timeline? And if it was created, why did Jade mysteriously disappear the same way the trolls did? Nothing bad happened to her or came close to happening to her in that point in the alpha timeline. The meteor was hours away. Even if she went to sleep (which would be difficult without Vriska's influence) and learned of John's death by looking at Skaia's oracle clouds, do you really think she's so weak that she'd just spend the next four hours crying? Dream Jade yes, but Jade no. We've seen enough of her character to know she's not that weak. I admit, though, that there are unanswered questions about my explanation. I believe this is because Andrew didn't want to delve deeply into the offshoot timeline, but the holes are still glaring. Alternate Future Jack Noir should still have received the ring and begun the Reckoning; how did Dave and Rose survive months? Even without that, the time limit on the session was probably 413 hours, which works out to about 17 days; how did it come to be that black never beat white, and the Reckoning never happened, and the Tumor never exploded? Dream John must have died in response to his waking death, with no prince/ss to revive him with a kiss (even though Dave could have time traveled back to that point and done the job). What did Dream Jade do after being severed from her waking self? Andrew has handwaved quite a few plot holes with "dream selves operate outside of the normal timeline"... does this extend to the whole of Prospit's and Derse's moons? Prospit and Derse themselves? Skaia as well? Is the Medium special? What about the Veil? Why didn't Dream Dave or Dream Jade experience a memory merger like Dream Rose? This is rapidly becoming a wall of text, so I'll cut my ramblings short here and give you a chance to talk. Thanks for your typo fixes on the same page. --RubilacEx 04:46, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :That was the general assumption for a time. Hussie laid out the temporal mechanics by saying something to the effect of "When corpse Dave left his doomed timeline, the John, Rose, and Jade from that timeline kept playing and eventually died". ~Octachor n 01:33, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, I actually DO remember that answer. That was referring to the Dave who tried to stop DD from stealing the notebooks and got killed for it, right? Hmm. That was an answer referring to a different doomed timeline, and the presence or absence of Jade in that timeline was peripheral to the matter. I believe that was a mistake, but my beliefs are not sufficient to make claims about canon. I'll try to catch Andrew next time he's on Formspring to ask about the matter, but until then, I'll let your edit stand. Thank you for fixing it. --RubilacEx 21:14, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Grandpa Halley Hey Octachoron, there's something wrong with the Grandpa.png file.It's currently a fan edit of a younger grandpa that's bend out of shape and not transparent... I tried to revert it 2 times...but it wont, it just always ends up as that again...while the eralier versions change back to the normal picture...I also tried to replace it with the normal file instead of reverting...but it still was that weird one. No idea if only I see it "wrong"...but I can't seem to fix it. Maybe you could have a look. This is the file in question: http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/File:Grandpa.png BitterLime 21:07, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it makes the wiki look shroddy.